


Блуждая по этим улицам

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация автора:<br/>Фингон считает, что Маэдросу неплохо было бы поразвлечься вечерком. И в кои-то веки влияние феанорингов не совсем уж пагубное…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блуждая по этим улицам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swerving through these streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857627) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Примечания автора.
> 
> 0\. О беге в пьяном состоянии. У меня есть как минимум трое близких друзей, которые становятся такими «бегунами», когда напьются. Это сильно затрудняет жизнь. Я полагаю, Фингон может быть таким человеком — и может сильно осложнять жизнь своим кузенам-страдальцам.
> 
> 1\. Прошу прощения за архаичный язык/поведение. Финрод и Фингон разговаривают, как мои подвыпившие друзья по колледжу.
> 
> 2\. Название (как и название серии) украдено из песни Теган и Сара. Потому что в параллельном мире Фингон и Маэдрос — точно лесбиянки-хипстеры.
> 
> 3\. Это всё полная глупость. Спасибо, что потакаете мне.
> 
> 4\. О! я поняла, что мои эльфы спят с закрытыми глазами. Я знаю, что у Толкина это иначе, но я предпочитаю думать, что эльфы могут спать с закрытыми глазами, когда чувствуют себя в полной безопасности (или когда очень пьяны). Кроме того, это не так жутко, и так я не беспокоюсь о том, что их глазные яблоки за ночь слишком пересохнут.

— Пссст! — раздался очень громкий шёпот за окном, и Майтимо подскочил так, что чуть не перевернул чернильницу. Он подхватил её за секунду до того, как та опрокинулась бы на сводку, которую он читал с быстро остывающим интересом. Майтимо поднял взгляд и увидел в окне знакомое ухмыляющееся лицо.

— Финдекано, что за…

Финдекано, подтянувшись на руках, уселся на подоконник. Он выглядел весьма довольным собой.

— Амбарусса сказали, что ты где-то тут.

— Ну очевидно, — сказал Майтимо, всё ещё сбитый с толку. — Это, вообще-то, моя комната.

Финдекано закатил глаза и свесил ноги через подоконник внутрь.

— Но почему ты торчишь у себя в комнате, Нельо?

Майтимо показал на сводку:

— Работаю. Отец ждет результатов инвентаризации к…

— Да, к моменту, как он доделает заказ для Ольвэ, а это будет не раньше, чем через неделю. Морьо обмолвился вчера. У тебя есть еще куча времени на эту работу. Зачем ты сидишь взаперти такой чудной ночью?

— А что ещё прикажешь мне делать? — Майтимо отложил сводку и пересел на кровать напротив Финдекано, чтоб видеть кузена. — Не все любят откладывать дела на последний момент, знаешь ли.

Финдекано грустно покачал головой:

— Ой, вам с Турукано точно нужно клуб основать. Ты будто говоришь строчками из той же книги правил, что и он; иначе как ещё объяснить то, что вы оба умудряетесь всё время вещать, как пожилые счетоводы.

Майтимо попытался изобразить оскорблённое выражение лица, однако, вышла кривая ухмылка:

— Ты же знаешь, что я полный ноль в арифметике. Морьо — вот кто у нас прирождённый счетовод, а вовсе не я.

Финдекано громко расхохотался.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать твой карьерный рост, Майтимо. Я здесь, чтоб вытащить тебя отсюда. Потому что, — и он поднял вверх палец с видом обладателя тайного знания — потому что даже твой собрат по обители скукотищи, мой любимый братец Турукано, сегодня не сидит дома. И прямо сейчас, — Финдекано посмотрел на угасающий за окном свет, — Финдарато уже сопровождает его на пути упития до полной потери лица.

Майтимо быстро встал:

— Ну уж нет. Ни за что. Да чтоб я ещё хоть раз пил с тобой и Финдарато, особенно после того, как…

Финдекано спрыгнул с подоконника и оттеснил Майтимо вглубь комнаты, зажимая так, чтоб тот не мог сбежать.

— Ты про тот случай с ложкой и дедушкиными ульями? Я же тебе говорил, что Финдарато всю вину взял на себя и клянется, что такое было в первый и последний раз.

— Не верю я ему, — произнес Майтимо, озираясь в поисках путей к отступлению и не находя ни единого. Бросив эту затею, он опять уселся на кровать, а Финдекано выжидающе присел на корточки перед ним. — Я неделю ходил весь в укусах.

— Ой, ты бы ещё что подревнее вспомнил. Мы теперь мудрее и старше. Пойдём, выпьешь с нами.

— Мои братья заметят, если я…

— Возьмём их с собой.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Майтимо ожёг Финдекано взглядом. — Ты же знаешь пьяного Тьелько. По всей округе не досчитаются скотины. Индис в тот раз была не в восторге от того, что одна курица сотворила с её гардеробной. И Морьо подерётся…

— С кем? — спросил Финдекано с любопытством.

— Да с кем угодно. Со всеми. И… — но Финдекано положил палец на губы Майтимо, и Майтимо резко замолчал.

— Тогда не возьмём их, — сказал Финдекано, — но я — я беру тебя. И никаких «но».

Майтимо откинулся на кровать, а Финдекано, напротив, поднялся, победно вздымаясь над ним.

— Давай, — он протянул руку, и Майтимо схватился за неё, позволяя поднять себя с кровати.

Финдекано подвёл его к окну, и Майтимо остановился, неодобрительно нахмурившись:

— Здесь есть дверь, Финьо. И лестница.

Финдекано перекинул ногу через подоконник и посмотрел на Майтимо с хорошо знакомым блеском в глазах.

— Но ведь так гораздо веселей! — он перебросил через окно и другую ногу и пропал из виду.

Покорившись неизбежному, Майтимо последовал за ним. Как и всегда.

-

— Нет, вы понима-а-аете, вы понима-а-аете? — серьёзное лицо Турукано было ещё серьёзнее обычного, несмотря на то, что его взъерошенные волосы украшал венок приувядших цветов, а на ногах был всего один сапог, — если отталкиваться от того, что свободная воля — это ложь, а обусловлен… обуславл… обослав…

— Святая правда, — успокаивающе ответил Финдарато, втыкая ещё один цветочек в волосы Турукано.

— Тогда всё в целом — жизнь! — предопределено. Пред-обусловленено. Всё.

— Потрясающая мысль. Великолепный вывод. Ты полностью меня убедил.

Турукано сел, слегка неуверенно, но с довольным видом:

— Этпрсто логика.

— Несомненно. А теперь хлебни-ка из сапога.

Турукано послушно взялся за сапог, из которого торчало горлышко бутылки. Финдарато похлопал его по плечу.

С другой стороны от костра Финдекано попытался сохранить строгое лицо, но неудержимо расхохотался, завалившись на сидевшего позади Майтимо.

— Мне стоит держать тебя под рукой на наших семейных обедах, — произнёс он, потерев глаза и протянув руку к Финдарато. — Когда он начнет бубнить, ты просто плеснешь ему чего-нибудь веселящего в напиток.

Финдарато улыбнулся блаженной улыбкой, его волосы легли вокруг лица, как золотой ореол. Ангельский вид немного портила перепачканная вином туника, слегка спадавшая с плеча, но рука была тверда, когда он наливал себе очередной стакан бордового питья:

— Всегда к твоим услугам, Финдекано.

Финдекано тихо рассмеялся, расслабленно облокотившись на Майтимо, который бездумно обвил рукой его талию.

— Ну, ты рад, что я освободил тебя из заточения, принцесса? — лениво спросил Финдекано.

Майтимо впился пальцами под рёбра Финдекано, от чего тот заёрзал и пронзительно ойкнул.

— Не называй меня принцессой.

— Прости! Прости, прости… Элберет, только перестань щекотаться.

Финдарато бросил венок цветов через костёр, словно метательный диск, и венок упал прямо на голову Майтимо.

— Ваше высочество.

Финдекано вывернулся из рук Майтимо, вытянувшись вдоль и положив голову к Майтимо на колени. Он уставился на цветы, моргая от дыма, разъедающего ему глаза.

— Ты отлично смотришься в короне.

Майтимо сморщил нос:

— Надеюсь, в этих цветах нет клещей, Инголдо.

— Я никогда бы не короновал принца Нолдор цветами, полными всякой подозрительной живности, — ответил Финдарато. Голос его звучал серьёзно, но сам он улыбался до ушей. Остекленевшим взглядом он пялился сквозь огонь на цветы; голова Финдекано покоилась на бедре Майтимо, цветочная гирлянда слегка съехала с его волос. — Тебе идёт корона, — мягко сказал Финдарато, — но, я думаю, недолго тебе носить её… — И правда, едва Майтимо склонил голову, гирлянда упала на землю, осыпавшись лепестками.

— Ох, — произнес Финдекано вяло, подбирая её с земли. — Развалилась?

Майтимо подтолкнул его ногой, и Финдекано не удержал в руках корону, уронив её прямо себе на лицо.

Майтимо и Финдарато рассмеялись, и Турукано, дремавший под деревом, подскочил, промямлив: «Что такое?» — после чего уронил голову и продолжил спать.

— Это всё вино, — заявил Финдекано, поднимаясь на ноги, — оно делает нас всех сонными, Финдарато, дай чего-нибудь покрепче, если есть.

— Как прикажет мой повелитель, — отсалютовал Финдарато и кинул Финдекано подозрительно знакомую бутылку с прозрачной жижей.

Когда Финдекано вытащил пробку, Майтимо почувствовал тот самый вышибающий слезу запах.

— Это не питье, — сказал он. — Это зелье для лечения и обеззараживания ран. Или для травли насекомых. Это нельзя пить.

— Можно, — фыркнул Финдекано, поднося бутылку к губам. — Ты просто ещё недостаточно выпил, Майтимо. — Он запрокинул голову и пил долго и жадно, пока Майтимо не оттолкнул бутылку от его губ.

— Перестань заливать глаза, Финьо.

Финдекано потряс головой, слегка покачиваясь, но его глаза и улыбка сияли ярко. — Ва-ау.

— Ну вот, началось, — прошептал Финдарато, который уже сидел под тем же деревом, что и Турукано, и лениво пил из сапога.

— Что началось… — начал было Майтимо, но секундой позже Финдекано издал звонкий клич, рванул с места и умчался в лес.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше его поймать, — заботливо сказал Финдарато, — а то он перебудит самих Валар. А я останусь здесь с его братцем.

Проклиная всё на свете, Майтимо побежал за кузеном.

-

Финдекано уже пересек почти весь город к тому моменту, как Майтимо нагнал его; дыхание Майтимо совершенно сбилось, а голова кружилась от избытка вина и внезапной пробежки.

— Финьо! — прошипел он, заметив кузена, вприпрыжку бегущего вниз по улице. — Финьо — Манвэ тебя подери, — Финдекано! Остановись!

Финдекано радостно взглянул на Майтимо, который наконец догнал его и обхватил за талию, останавливая.

— Майтимо!

— Да, идиот, это я, — Майтимо привалился к стене дома, пытаясь отдышаться и продолжая крепко держать кузена на случай, если у того вдруг откроется второе дыхание. Но Финдекано выглядел вполне счастливым, расслабившись в объятиях Майтимо и прильнув к его груди. Откинув голову назад, он глядел в лицо Майтимо, жмурясь, будто от яркого света.

Майтимо с трудом перевёл дыхание.

— Ну, набегался?

Финдекано не отвечал, увлекшись вытягиванием из кос Майтимо длинной рыжей пряди.

— Да, — выговорил он наконец, накручивая волосы Майтимо на палец.

Майтимо опустил голову, и Финдекано притянул его к себе ближе.

— Финдекано, — сказал Майтимо очень тихо. — Ты надрался.

— Ммм, — согласился Финдекано. Теперь их лица были так близко, что Майтимо ощущал дыхание Финдекано на своих губах. Он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и уже хотел отодвинуться, когда Финдекано потянулся вверх и поцеловал его.

Голова Майтимо пошла кругом; от вина или от тёплых губ Финдекано, отличить он бы не смог. Разум требовал оторваться, остановиться, отвести Финдекано домой и уложить спать;, но воображение тут же вцепилось в образ Финдекано в постели, с разметавшимися по простыням косами. И Майтимо притянул Финдекано ближе, целуя его сильнее, и только лёгкий стон Финдекано привёл его в чувство.

Задыхаясь, Майтимо отстранился, ударившись головой о стену, сердце в груди грохотало, как гром.

— Подожди, — прошептал он. — Подожди…

Он всё ещё обнимал Финдекано за талию, и, как ни пытался, не мог ни отпустить кузена, ни посмотреть тому в глаза.

— Майтимо? — голос Финдекано звучал неуверенно, но гораздо более трезво, чем можно было подумать.

— Это… мы не должны… не здесь, — бессвязно пробормотал Майтимо. — Я… пойдём.

Финдекано молча последовал за Майтимо по тихим улицам к его дому. Там Майтимо остановился и повернулся к нему.

— Тебе дальше, — сказал он. — Проводить тебя? ..

— Нет, — сказал Финдекано тихо, но отчётливо. — Я думаю, мне лучше проспаться тут.

— Я… да, — беспомощно ответил Майтимо.

Они на цыпочках поднялись по лестнице и прошли мимо закрытых дверей комнат братьев к комнате Майтимо. Майтимо мысленно возблагодарил Валар за то, что Куруфинвэ, в очередном маниакальном приступе одержимости порядком, смазал маслом все дверные петли в доме. Он бесшумно приоткрыл свою дверь и впустил Финдекано внутрь. Налив из кувшина у кровати две большие чашки воды, он развернулся к Финдекано и замер.

Финдекано стянул тунику через голову и уже принялся расшнуровывать штаны, ругаясь себе под нос на узелки на шнурках.

— Финдекано… что ты… делаешь…

Финдекано наконец управился со шнурками и плюхнулся на кровать, сбросив штаны на пол.

— О, вода?

Майтимо вдруг осознал, что его рот приоткрыт, захлопнул его и кивнул, протягивая одну из чаш Финдекано. Тот осушил её и откинулся на подушки, закрыв глаза.

— Эру, я, похоже, целую лигу проскакал.

Майтимо аккуратно поставил свою чашку на прикроватный столик и сел рядом с кузеном.

— Если не больше. Я уж думал, что тебя не поймаю.

— Но ты поймал, — Финдекано повернулся и улыбнулся ему, и Майтимо не устоял. Он нагнулся и опять поцеловал Финдекано, нежно касаясь ладонью его щеки.

Когда он отстранился, глаза Финдекано сияли.

— Значит, ты тоже… Я не думал…

— Тихо, — слабым голосом сказал Майтимо. Он снял одежду и забрался под простыни, ощутив жар тела Финдекано, прижавшегося к нему.

— Мы просто напились, — прошептал он, крепко зажмурившись. — Всего-то.

Он почувствовал, как макушка Финдекано переместилась ему под подбородок, а крепкая рука обвилась вокруг его талии. Финдекано вздохнул.

— Ты прав, конечно, — сказал он так тихо, что Майтимо едва расслышал. — Всего-то лишь надрались.

Майтимо обнял кузена за плечи и позволил сну унести себя. Цветы и вспышки огня плыли перед его глазами, но ничто не сияло в памяти так ярко, как улыбка Финдекано.


End file.
